Honey Moon
by XXHidan'sLoverXX
Summary: Kakuzu sama Hidan diganggu mulu sama KisaItaPein. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi honey moon ke bangka belatung(?). apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan disana? Lalu bagaimana dengan KisaItaPein. CEKIDOT! YAOI, TYPO, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD


Judul : Honey Moon

Genre : Humor + Perjuangan(?)

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI , TYPO , bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Di siang bolong yang bolong banget(?)ke 8 Akatsuki sedang asik-asik nonton 'Ketika Jashin Bertasbih'(?). Pein sama Konan dari tadi paling serius. Kalo kisame dari tadi tetep aja ngobrol sama ikan cupang barunya. Itachi mah Cuma nonton bagian iklan ponds anti aging doang. Deidara sibuk bikin guci2 dari tanah liat(?). Sasori sibuk nyisirin rambut Barbienya. Tobi malah tidur di sofa sambil terngiler-ngiler mikirin lollipop. Kalo Zetsu kelabakan sendiri gara-gara _horny_ ngeliatin Tobi tidur(?).

Abis filmnya selesai Kisame baru sadar kok dari tadi dia ga nyium bau duit(?)ama darah

"Ero Leader! Kakuzu ama Hidan mana?" –Kisame "Auuu dah"- Pein "-_-" –Kisame. TIba-tiba terdengar teriakan membahana dari kamar Kakuzu. "Apaan tuh?" – Deidara "Alhamdulilah gara2 teriakan itu keriput gue ilang semua(?)"-Itachi. "WAH.." –Kisame, Pein, Itachi . Mereka udah mikir nista banget tuhh

Tok..tok.. **KisaPeinIta **ngetok pintu kamar Kakuzu. Pintu itu pun langsung ambruk seketika dan menampilkan pemandangan nista dimana Hidan udah naked terus Kakuzu lagi nge-grepe2 badannya Hidan. Kakuzu langsung ngelemparin selimut buat nutupin badannya Hidan. Terus keluar dengan baju utuh mengahadap(?) KisaPeinIta.

"Ngapain lu cecunguk2 di depan kamar gue!" – Kakuzu. Terlihat aura2 panas dari badan Kakuzu. "eh?.. Kita mau ngajak lu makan doang kok"- Kisame. 'dasar kisame goblok! Kalo ngajak makan Kakuzu kempes dompet gue!' pikir Itachi. Kakuzu mendengus.. terus masuk lagi kekamar. KisaPeinIta denan khusuk ngedengerin omongannya KakuHida.

"Mereka ngepain sih senpai?" – Tobi "Mereka lagi semedi" jawab Deidara asal. Tiba-tiba aja KakuHida keluar dari kamar sambil bawa 2 koper terus menghadap(?) ke Ero Leader. "Nande?"-Pein "Kita libur Honey Moon"-Kakuzu. CROTT! Darah segar mengalir keluar dari hidung Konan (darah fujonya terlalu kental). "Ayang Konan!"-Pein. Kakuhida pun segera menghilang di terpa angin.

"Agen Itachi dan Pein apa kalian siap?"-Kisame udah bergaya kaya agen di MIB. "Udah dari tadi agen ikan"-Pein " Baiklah capcyuss deq cyinnn"-Kisame (kisame ketularan deidara). KisaItaPein langsung ngacir ngebuntutin Kakuhida.

KakuHida…

"Kita mau kemana sih sebenernya?"-Hidan yang udah kegerahan. "kita mau libur honey moon di pulau Bangka belatung"-Kakuzu "-_- Bangka Belitung kaleee"-Hidan "Kalo Bangka Belitung mahal kalo Bangka belatung murah(?)"-Kakuzu (dasar pelit). Mereka pun segera naik kaki(?) menuju ke Bangka belatung.

KisaItaPein…

"Kis! Gue cape nehh!"-Itachi "Lu mending cape! Nah gue! Udah dehidrasi"-Kisame (udah kering kek ikan asin) "Berisik lu berdua"-Pein (paling tenang) "ngapain lu?"-Kisame "Nih biar semangat"-Pein (ngasih liat buku yg dia baca) CROTT! Darah segar mengalir dari hidung ke tiga anak yang ero, yadong ,bokep, dll. "pantesan lu samangat liatnya badan semok semua"-Itachi (sibuk ngelap darah) "gue dari dehidrasi jadi anemia nihh"-Kisame

KakuHida…

"yey kita berhasil! Wa did it we did it horeyy!"-Hidan (kesenengan akhirnya sampe di Bangka belatung). "tuh hotel yang udah gue pesen"-Kakuzu (nunjuk hotel) hotel itu adalah hotel tua nan reot yang angker "Aku tatut kaku-chan"-Hidan (modusnya beuhhhhh) "Jangan takut ka nada akang Kakuzu disini"-Kakuzu (sama aja modussss beuuhhh). Mereka pun jalan ke hotel tua itu yang jaraknya 10 km dari tempat gerbang Bangka belatung.

KisaItaPein..

"Mana hotelnya?"-Pein "toh! Masa segede gitu kgk keliatan"-Itachi "Maklum mata gue kan rinnengan jadi keliatannya hotelnya banyak"-Pein(alibi aja tuh) "Kisame mana?"-Itachi "to..long.. gue…"-Kisame (ketinggalan jauhh banget). Pein sama Itachi lari-lari banci nyamperin Kisame "Gimana nih?"-Itachi "cium aja! Biar dia dapet ludah lu dan ga dehidrasi lagi"-Pein. BRUK! Pein di tonjok Itachi ampe pingsan "ini tuh privasi jadi kaga boleh di liat"-Itachi (nyium Kisame)."emhh"-Kisame (mereka malah kaga mau lepas ciumannya =.=) "woy berenti dong!"-Pein. BRUK! Pein di tonjok ama Kisame ampe pingsan lagi.

Di akatsuki Hideout..

CROT! Seketika itu juga Konan mimisan dan langsung animea "Konan-senpai!"-Tobi "wah siapa lagi nih yg lagi ciuman?"-Deidara. Konan Cuma bakal mimisan kalo ada pasangan Akatsuki ada yang ciuman di mana pun mereka berada (keren ^^b)

KisaItaPein..

"Woy udah blom!"-Pein. KisaIta udah ciuman lebih dari 5 menit "Jangan tabok gue lagi! Piercing gue udah bengkok semua nih"-Pein. "Udah"-KisaIta "Arigatou Jashin-sama"-Pein (sejak kapan Pein jadi jashinist?). "Ayo kita pergi"-Kisame. Mereka pun jalan lagi ke hotel tempat Kakuhida

Kakuhida…

NGIEEKK suara pintu hotel pas di buka. KakuHida pun masuk ke hotel tapi pas masuk kamar. Udah serasa di hotel bintang 6. Wuihh! Semua serba keren. "waw!"-Hidan. Tiba-tiba 'Hihihihihihi uhk..uhk..uhkk' suara tidak diketahui terdengar "apaan tuh!"-Hidan (langsung nemplok minta di peluk Kakuzu. Itu sebenernya suara Kakuzu dia mau pura-pura jadi hantu tapi ada debu jadi dia batuk(modussnya ampuun dechh buruk -_-). "Aku maumandi dulu, jangan di pegangin mulu dong"-Kakuzu."Ikut!aku takut sendiri"-Hidan (uke bangett dah) _'yes!'_ batin Kakuzu

KisaItaPein..

Mereka pun sampe di hotel tempat Kakuhida nginep. KREKK! Suara pintu pas Kisame ngebuka pintu. "suara apaan tuh?" Kata Hidan dari kamar mandi "sembunyi!"-Pein. KisaItaPein langsung ngumpet di bawah tempat tidur. Sesudah mereka ngumpet di bawah tempat tidur Kakuhida masuk ke kamar. "Hidan.."-Kakuzu. CUP! Kakuzu langsung nyium Hidan. Mereka pun langsung melakukan 'this..and..that'. KisaItaPein yang ada persis dibawah tempat tidur udah mimisan aja dari tadi gara-gara denger suara2 yang mendesah-desah. Selesai KakuHida melakukan 'this..and that..' mereka pun tidur. KisaItaPein juga ikutan tidur. Yang pasti KisaIta udah peluk-pelukan.

KisaItaPein…

Pagi-pagi jam 4 pagi.. "sutt! Bangun"-Pein "Nanti lah"-KisaIta "Jangan berisik! Nanti Kakuhida bangun!"-Pein. KisaIta pun bangun, mereka baru inget kali mereka ada di bawah tempat tidur. Pelan-pelan KisaItaPein keluar dari bawah tempat tidur. "huaa!"-suara Hidan nguap. "lari"-Itachi (ngomongnya pelan banget). Mereka pun ngacir sampe di luar hotel.

Diluar hotel.. KisaItaPein..

Mereka bertiga langsung sembunyi di balik pohon kelapa. "Kisame? Muke lu kenapa jadi kering banget?Itachi muke lu kok keriputnya tambah banyak"-Pein. "Kita anemia'-KisaIta. "-_- gara-gara mimisan?"-Pein "bukan gara-gara di gigit nyamuk"-Kisame "suttt! Diem napa nanti KakuHida tau ada kita"-Itachi

Kakuhida…

"Kakuzu ayo bangun"-Hidan "Kenapa sih?"-Kakuzu "Itu ada darah di lantai"-Hidan "Kamu menstruasi kali?"-Kakuzu "-_- gue cowo Kakuzu-chan! Gue kutuk juga lu!"-Hidan "EEh! Gomen! Terus mau apa? Kan udah tau ada darah"-Kakuzu "Aku takut! Kita pulang aja yuu"-Hidan (uke bgt) "Sejak kappa lu jadi takut darah?"-Kakuzu "Kita pergi dari sini sekarang ato lu ga gue kasih jatah 10 taun!"-HIdan. Bagaikan di sambar petir berkekutan 1000Mwatt Kakuzu langsung meng"iya" kan untuk pulang. Mereka langsung beres-beres terus keluar dari hotel.

KisaItaPein..

"woi! Mereka keluar dari hotel tuhh"-Pein "Kayanya mereka mau pulang deh"-Kisame "ya udah itu berarti kita harus cepet-cepet pulang"-Itachi. Mereka bertiga pun cepet-cepet teleport ke akatsuki hideout.

Akatsuki hide out…

"TADAIMA!"-KakuHida. "Okaerinasai Kakuzu-Senpai Hidan-Senpai"-Tobi. "Konan kenapa?"-Kakuzu. "Dia anemia"-Deidara. "Ero-leader mana?"-Hidan. "gue disini"-Pein. "Nape lu?"-Kakuzu. Mukanya Pein masih babak belur gara-gara waktu itu dia di tonjokin sama KisaIta."Muka gue bonyok gara-gara Sasori"-Pein "Apaan tuh asal bilang doang!"-Sasori. "KisaIta mana?"-Hidan "Lagi di kamar melakukan this..and..that"-Pein.

"Kakuzu-chan liat foto-foto lu sama Hidan dong"-Deidara "Nih" ngasih kameranya ke Deidara. Deidara masukin chip dari kameranya Kakuzu ke computer. "Wah keren banget! Tapi kok ada 3 bayangan item di tiap foto?"-Deidara 'mampus gue'-pikir Pein. "Hantu kali?"-Hidan "Coba gue liat"-Kakuzu. Setelah menganalisis selama 1 jam(lama banget) "Mana ada setan pake piercing, terus warnanya bisru, sama keriputan"-Kakuzu.

"PEIN!"-KakuHida "eh?! Itu bukan gue kok!"-Pein "terus siapa lagi yang pake pircing kalo bukan lu doang!"-KakuHida "KYAAAA! KISAME ! ITACHI! TOLONG GUE!"-Pein

KisaIta..

"Kisa!suara apaan tuh?"-Itachi "Biarin aja sekarang kan Cuma kita berdua jadi.."-Kisa. Mereka melakukan this and that.

Kasian dehhh PEIN :P


End file.
